Usuk Christmas Marathon
by SuperWhoLocked46
Summary: A Usuk fic in which Alfred is a huge Harry Potter nerd and has a Harry Potter Christmas Time Movie Marathon with Arthur. (PruCan Mentioned)


Arthur was typically very stubborn when he wanted to be, however, no amount of stubbornness the island nation had could possibly deny the pleading puppy dog eyes of his American boyfriend. Arthur hadn't really listened to the specific details or reasoning as to why Alfred wanted him to come over, all he heard was Alfred mentioning a marathon on TV and Arthur had deemed it unproductive. It was a few days before Christmas and Arthur was stressing about a bunch of little things regarding the holiday all at once.

While Arthur was begrudgingly making his way to his boyfriend's house, Alfred was running around making sure he had everything already and all planned out.

Did he make the pillow and blanket fort strong enough to hold throughout the night and into some of the next day? Check.

Did he have hot chocolate? Check.

Did he have marshmallows and whip cream for the hot chocolate? Check.

Did he have Gryffindor and Slytherin merch and things hanging everywhere? Check

Alfred had decided that this year near Christmas he'd watch the annual Harry Potter marathon with his boyfriend. Everyone loved Harry Potter, right? It was a franchise that always put Alfred in a good mood and whenever he watched it or opened one of the books, he couldn't help but feel at home. Hogwarts was Alfred F Jones' home, even if he had never actually been. Besides, even if Arthur for some reason hated Harry Potter then he couldn't call it some American made rubbish or however the Brt insulted Alfred's movies and franchises, he typically tuned him out when he started complaining about America related things.

Alfred checked the time before he ran to his room to put on his Gryffindor pajamas and his cloak that he had gotten at Universal Studios. Maybe he should've gotten them to watch it in Orlando so they could've gone to Universal afterward and seen all the cool Harry Potter rides and such or even Disney, nonetheless there was always something fun Alfred could think of doing at Florida.

Alfred was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door. America lit up like a Christmas tree as he ran to the door to greet his boyfriend. "Artie!" Alfred exclaimed excitedly before smothering in the smaller nation in a warm tight hug.

"You're going to suffocate me, you bloody git!" Arthur grumbled at the young nation.

Alfred let go and chuckled sheepishly, "Sorry, dude. I'm just really excited to see you!"

Arthur smiled fondly at the energetic blonde in front of him before taking his coat off and putting it on the nearest rack. Once he was done taking his boots off he was dragged into the living room by his boyfriend, who constantly forgets his own strength. Arthur found himself in a pillow and blanket for that used the couch as the back wall and some of the couch's cushions were used as seats.

"Okay," Alfred began excitedly. "So I'm gonna real quickly make hot chocolate and then we're gonna start watching Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's St-"

"Philosopher's," England quickly corrected causing America to side eye him.

"You come into America or just North America in general, and it's Sorcerer's," Alfred said stubbornly and still slightly glaring at his boyfriend.

"I come into America and I'm me with incorrect titles, incorrect spelling, people driving on the wrong side of the road-"

"Y'know what, Iggy? Most of the world drive on the right side and second of all-... Actually, we can have this argument later, we're getting off topic," Alfred mumbled before continuing where he left off. "Anyway, we'll watch the movies with hot chocolate and cookies, we'll probably fall asleep while or after bingeing. In the morning I have two gingerbread houses we can decorate and just to keep the Harry Potter feel alive we'll decorate them according to our houses and since Mattie is stopping by later tomorrow, he can judge which is the best!"

Once Alfred was done he then looked at Arthur harder and realized something, "Oh! You don't have your robe! Let me get you the Slytherin one."

"Why does the world'st most prideful Gryffindor have a Slytherin robe?" Arthur asked before Alfred could leave the fort.

"In case my Slytherin boyfriend forgets his, duh! I have a Hufflepuff one for when Mattie forgets his as well."

"Oh, so you drag people into your house to watch Harry Potter often?" Arthur asked while raising an eyebrow.

"No, you're special. Matt and I just really like it," Alfred said, stating the biggest understatement of the century. "The only thing Mattie takes almost as seriously as hockey is quidditch… He's scary, Artie."

Arthur chuckled a bit as Alfred left the fort, though he still could be heard rambling about his twin and how one time Gilbert said he didn't see why everyone got so worked up about Harry Potter and Matthew didn't talk to his Prussian boyfriend for two months afterward.

"I'm glad you're British though cause then you like Harry Potter like by default," Alfred said as he came back and gave Arthur the Slytherin robe and green and silver tie.

"That's like saying all Americans by default love Disney and Star Wars," Arthur said before rolling his eyes playfully.

"Well, the only people who don't like Star Wars really are the Trekkies," Alfred said before disappearing out of the fort again. Arthur buttoned his Slytherin robe and attempted at putting his tie on, but it wasn't as easy for him as he expected without a mirror.

Alfred returned quickly afterward with a tray that held two cups of hot chocolate and freshly made chocolate chip cookies. When the American noticed his boyfriend's tie struggle he chuckled slightly before placing down the tray beside Arthur and grabbing the tie out of the short blonde's hands. Alfred sat on his boyfriend's hips and concentrated as he put the tied around his neck and he began to tie it. Arthur, on the other hand, blushed from the position and the closeness.

"There!" Alfred said before pulling away and looking proud of his work. "Aw, you're all red and flustered."

"Shut up, you git!" Arthur grumbled at his boyfriend's observation.

"Welp then, time to start!" Alfred said as he pressed play and pulled a red fluffy Gryffindor blanket over Arthur and himself. Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist and intertwined their legs together and Alfred put his chin on Arthur's shoulder.

Alfred loved this, he loved feeling Arthur against him and feeling the Brit in his arms, Alfred absolutely loved the thought and realization that Arthur was his and always will be. Arthur loved being held by Alfred. He loved the heat and warmth and comfort that the American radiated, he loved feeling safe and warm and secure in the other's hold, he loved listening to the beat of Alfred's heart and being able to feel every breath that was made.

\- 18 hours and 44 minutes later-

Alfred was not going to admit nor deny that he may have been crying by the end. Arthur fell asleep sometime during Half-Blood Prince and it was a miracle that he hadn't been woken up by Alfred's crying and commentary. Despite the blue-eyed hero trying to be quiet for his Englishman, he was still fairly loud which was something he couldn't help. After awhile Alfred looked down at his sleeping boyfriend and smiled.

He mumbled a quiet, "Night, Artie." before kissing the smaller nation quickly on the lips and then drifting off. Even without being fully conscious, Arthur smiled a bit in his sleep from his Americans actions.

Arthur woke up in his boyfriend's arms and smiled, until he heard the front door loudly open and he was the on edge. Alfred, having felt Arthur tense, mumbled, "It's probably just Mattie. I'm usually up by now so he probably assumes I'm awake somewhere."

Arthur got up quicker at that causing Alfred to whine, "If it is your brother than we should get up. It's rude to sleep when someone's in your house."

"He just walked in without knocking or anything! I'm not the one who should be getting lectured on manners!" Alfred grumbled as he tried to pull Arthur back down.

"Alfred…" Arthur said sternly.

"Fine!" Alfred sighed exasperatedly.

The two made their way out of the fort and into the kitchen where Matthew was at Alfred's stove making pancakes. "You had a Harry Potter marathon without me."

"You came into my house without asking me!" Alfred said slightly defensively.

"We have a deal: I can come in and you don't complain as long as I make food," Matthew said before gesturing to the pancakes. "Besides, you knew I was gonna be here at some point in the day."

"And you also knew Arthur was gonna be here! For all you knew this early in the morning the two of us could've been…. Busy." Alfred said, earning him a slap from his flustered looking boyfriend.

"Alfred," Arthur said sternly and glaring, hoping the look and tone would distract everyone from his reddening face.

"Hey, I'm just saying! Y'know one time I went to Mattie's house only to find him and Gil, and Gilbert was on to-"

"Alfred!" Mattie squeaked while glaring at his brother and hitting him on the arm. Alfred laughed at thew two flustered blondes in front of him and then grabbed a plate of pancakes Matthew made and handed it to Arthur who sat down quickly in attempts of getting out of the discussion.

"So gingerbread houses," Matthew said, trying to change the subject as he handed his brother a plate of pancakes and then grabbed a plate for himself. The mentioning of gingerbread houses launched Alfred in this whole ramble of how he was gonna make a Gryffindor house which would be the best, cause all heroes are in Gryffindor.

The rest of the day was spent with the three of them putting up Christmas decorations and debating on the proper spelling of words like favorite and color and honor. The three of them also discussed Christma plan and such, but most of the day was really just Arthur being stuck with the two biggest Harry Potter dorks ever and they wouldn't stop talking about Harry Potter related topics for a second.


End file.
